The present invention relates to fluid filtration, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to filtration systems and methods, filtration units, pitchers, and components thereof
Examples of filtration systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,148; 5,643,444; and 6,361,686 and in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2006/0163174 and 2007/0209984.